ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Dawson
Damien Allan Dawson (born 22 November 1986) Better known as Damien "Mr Technicality" Dawson Is a wrestler that is currently signed under contract for the Global Wrestling Incorporated. He had been with the NHW promotion since summer of 2005 and with the XFC promotion since September 4th 2005 and has been recognised as one of the longest serving members of the federations despite his age and record. He signed for the latest incarnation of XFC, GWI at the start of 2008 after a 6 month absence in the ring. As of 2008, his current career tally is 27 wins, 31 losses and 4 no contests. Getting into the business Damien first started training in the now defunct NHW academy school along with fellow wrestler Isaac Abel. Dawson impressed many trainers at a young age that he was given the call up to the NHW promotion where he debuted in their first ever pay per view. NHW Damien Dawson was undefeated in NHW where he won both the Intercontinental in the promotions first ever pay per view last resort in a tournament and would then go on to win the world heavyweight championship against his fellow trainee Isaac Abel in an exciting one on one match during their February pay per view of 2006. However his title reign would last short as NHW closed due to poor attendanc. Damien Dawson then would take a break before returning. Life after NHW-Overseas, Showdown Damien Dawson, recently signed and was still under XFC contract, wrestled his last NHW match on 25 March 2006. After that Dawson decided to still compete in XFC but signed to compete in the total j-cup in Mexico where he lost to Sammy Slick in the first round. on 31st March 2006 it was announced that WWEmpire and NHW would unify and become Showdown wrestling. Dawson defeated Santori in his debut match and Dawson signed to compete and would face Chris Sears in a cage match, which he would go on to win and become showdown wrestling heavyweight champion. On 26 April 2006 Dawson competed in Canada for the first time ever losing to Brett Ferguson in a triple threat with countdown after being invited to compete their by the Canadian promoters for an exhibition match. During the summer Showdown closed due to conflicts with Dawson again undefeated. Dawson did consider a move to the N.E.W/N.X.W promotion, but declined to focus on his XFC career XFC Dawson's Career elevated late in 2006 by capturing the Titanium title defeating Tommy Gunz, the P.a title defeating Renegade, and the no limits by defeating Colin O'shey. Prior to this Dawson won the uncensored championship 3 times in late 05/early 06. Damien Dawson is only one of a minority to win 2 more titles to complete the grand slam and the only fighter in xfc history to have a shot at every single championship. Despite a shaky 2007,He remained a known figure in XFC and has expressed a desire to stay beyond his second year at the XFC. Dawson would then go on to complete his first and ultimate goal by capturing the XFC world heavyweight title in a brutal pentagram of hell match against 5 other men late 2007. His reign would only last a month, losing the belt to Punisher. Dawson to this day is the only wrestler in XFC to win all but 1 title in the XFC promotion XFC Closure -life after XFC Dawson decided to call time on his career on September 2007 to focus on other things as well as taking time off. He was described as being disappointed following XFC's announcement that it was closing down. He was offered to join Southern Rebellion George Williams promotion but declined to take time off. He signed a temporary contract with IWF before deciding to leave due to not promising a commitment with the promotion. He'd then have primary talks with UIWF about possibly signing for them and registered but failed to sign a contract and decided to not return to the ring. GWI John Valentine Feud Dawson returned to the GWI promotion after failed negotiations with UIWF. His first match in 6 months would be a win against Lucifer, followed by a win against Conor Donovan. But he got off to a terrible start when his former best friend, John Valentine, turned on him and his girlfriend, starting a vicious and heated feud which resulted in Dawson losing to a London street fight. His next feud was towards Remy Titsu and Blackman and will successfully defeated them in a triple threat match at Global War 1. He will now take on John Valentine, Butch Kennedy, Hisoka and Remy titsu in a 5 way match for a spot in the pentegram of hell match, which he lossed before getting a second chance at the pentagram of hell beating Butch Kennedy. He would then team up with Outkast to take on world champion Terry Queens and John Valentine, only to lose to them by dq due to the use of the belt. He would lose his last match before the pay per view to Mr Showtime before losing narrowly in the pentagram of hell match to Terry Queens at the Tokyo ppv His first match after the ppv was a dq win over Ander Carvetti. Tommy Chuckles Feud Dawson has been feuding with Chuckles over the relationship with Kelly, who cheated with Chuckles. Chuckles would then attempt to take out Dawson in the pentagram of hell match by taking him out in a GWI show, but that was foiled when Dawson surprisingly turned up to attack him. The feud has been ongoing and intense with both interferring in their matches and fighting backstage. Injury and closure Dawson succumbed to injury once again and was forced to take time off. However due to poor income intakings and lack f viewers, GWI folded in October with no plans to resume. His record in GWI was 5-5 XFC-The Return On December 2008, it was announced initially that the XFC would return for a one night only show. Dawson verbally agreed to compete, citing his desire to wrestle in a XFC ring for one last time. However after long negotiations between XFC board of directors, the XFC was confirmed to be back on a full-time basis with its first pay per view Blood Fusion to be held in January 2009. It is believed that Damien Dawson will sign a full-time contract to be a full-time member within the next few weeks. The Future Damien Dawson has contemplated retirement before due to conflicting schedules but in recent reports has decided to hold that for a long time. Dawson has also expressed a desire to compete in more tournaments overseas as well as attempting to capture the final two belts needed to complete his set. Titles held Showdown Heavyweight title NHW Heavyweight title NHW Intercontinental title XFC Heavyweight title XFC P.A title XFC Underground title XFC Titanium title XFC No Limits Title Stats Height:6ft2 Weight:235 lbs Hailing From:Glenrothes Scotland Nationality/Race:white Scottish Age:22 Theme Music:Gunshot to the head of tredipation by Trivium (1st-right now by Korn, 2nd-This Fire burns by Killswitch Engage) Technical/Submission and a speed/aerial wrestler MOVES Primary Finishing Move 1: The Extinction Description: -Opponent on Dawsons shoulders, dawson rotates them 360 degrees around his shoulders then powerbombs them. Primary Finishing Move 2:-The T-S Description: A Dragon Clutch Secondary Finishing Move:Dawsons Deep Description:Like Low Ki's Ki crusher Trademark Moves: 1. T-S (Dragon sleeper) 2. Dead End-(Top rope burning hammer) 3. 3 technical enhancements-(dragon Suplex, belly to belly suplex, standing star press) 4. Crack Addict-(Opponent put in a powerbomb position when lifted pushed into a DDT) 5. Pillers of Hercules (backbreaker followed by a camel clutch) 6. Goal! (AJ Styles Pele kick) 7. Force: Strong (opponent on shoulders followed by dawson dropping them on his knees) 8. Figure four leglock 9. Full nelson suplex 10. Bearhug 11.230 Ole kick (jumping front roll kick) 12. Hypolock (pulling the knee (not bending it) of your opponent towards you-hyperextending it) Locations been to-XFC Island, Mexico (Mexico City), USA (San Antonio TX, Miami Florida, Los Angeles CA), Canada (Ottawa and Quebec), England (Coventry and London), Italy (Rome), Japan(Tokyo), Iraq (Baghdad), Italy (Rome), Brazil (Rio de Janeiro), XFC underwater stadium. GWI Stadium. Trivia *He has never lost a standard cage match in his career. *Has never failed to grab a title in a promotion he has regularly wrestled for. *Has never no showed any show once and has remained a committed member. Category:Wrestlers